bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Phileine Fiore Mutevole
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30966 |no = 1632 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |description = Una maga apprendista di Bran, il grande saggio di Atharva. Phileine dimostrava un grande potenziale, e per tale ragione fu trascinata in una scuola di magia proibita in grado di controllare la vita stessa. Dopo aver appreso la tecnica punizione dell’anima impartita da un certo demone, andò a far pratica con un suo ex compagno di classe, un sedicente mago oscuro. Grazie all’aiuto del mago oscuro, Phileine iniziò a collezionare una lunga serie di pericolosi esperimenti riusciti con successo. Successivamente lasciò gli appunti dei suoi esperimenti al mago oscuro e svanì nel nulla. Da quel momento in poi pare che Phileine non abbia più fatto uso della magia. |summon = Hai bisogno della mia conoscenza? Allora procurami ciò di cui ho bisogno. Parleremo una volta che avrai terminato. |fusion = Questa tu la chiami Fusione? Ancora non è il potere che cerco. Quello di cui ho bisogno adesso è... |evolution = |hp_base = 5164 |atk_base = 1944 |def_base = 2019 |rec_base = 2128 |hp_lord = 7372 |atk_lord = 2631 |def_lord = 2746 |rec_lord = 2869 |hp_anima = 8264 |rec_anima = 2631 |atk_breaker = 2869 |def_breaker = 2508 |def_guardian = 2984 |atk_guardian = 2391 |hp_oracle = 7312 |rec_oracle = 3226 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |ccant = 36 |ls = Mossa Finale di Smeraldo |lsdescription = +50% DIF, REC e PS massimi; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS |lsnote = Fills 2-4 BC & 25% chance to heal 20% damage |lseffect = * * |bb = Follia di Vyna |bbdescription = Combo di 11 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; grande ripristino dei PS; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; considerevole aumento ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; grande ripristino di PS per 3 turni |bbnote = 50% Def to Atk, heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec (DOES NOT fully restore HP) & heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |ccbbt = 11 |bbmultiplier = 380 |sbb = Soffio d’Anima dei Burattini |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; probabile notevole riduzione ATT per 1 turno; considerevole aumento della barra BB; grande ripristino PS; considerevole aumento DIF in base a ATT e rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50%, fills 6 BC, heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec, 50% Atk to Def & 35% drop rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |ccsbbt = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Zelo Germinale |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; enorme riduzione ATT per 2 turni; attiva Barriera di terra; enorme aumento ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; enorme aumento di ATT e DIF in base a REC per 3 turni; completo ripristino PS per 3 turni |ubbnote = 80% reduction, activates 25,000 HP barrier, 300% parameter boost & 200% Rec to Atk, Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Fascino dell’Anatema |esitem = |esdescription = I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB e possono ripristinare i PS |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC & 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 30967 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 30334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 30133 |evomats5 = 30191 |evomats6 = 30191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Storia di Shida |addcatname = Phileine 7 }}